


Imperfect Calibrations

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always ends in separation, but it always starts up all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Calibrations

**Author's Note:**

> For writers_choice ("linked").

If it were simple, there would be a word for why this happens—for why she and Michael fight and split apart, only to circle back together and start it all again.

Maybe there _is_ a word, and it's something like 'stupid' or 'psychotic' or 'self-destructive.' Fiona doesn't care.

Psychology can't change the fact that Michael is the only one who really _knows_ her, down to her affinity for both fashion and big explosions, and that he loves her all the same. He's nice but never a doormat (mostly). He's talented and exciting, and hands-down the best partner she's ever had on a mission or between the sheets. His touch can make her quiet, and his voice soothes the volatility that too often rises within her. There's a reason their paths have crossed so often, though she's held some of that information back.

If there were a word for what they have between them, she'd want it to be something like 'fated' or 'devotion' or 'forever.'

But Michael's obsession is justice, and Fiona's obsession is Michael.

Sometimes she's afraid they'll never get beyond their differences and needs, and that the farthest they'll ever make it is _'almost.'_

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
